THE RAYS
by mashedpootato
Summary: Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di dalam kegelapan. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin; ia tidak pernah ingin keluar. [CHANBAEK, ONESHOOT, Romance, Drama, Cliche storyline]


**The Rays**

A Chanbaek fanfiction story

By : mashedpootato

Pair : Chanbaek

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Wu Yifan (Kris)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comf,

Warning : B x B, cliche story, don't expect too much, blind!baekhyun

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di dalam kegelapan. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin; ia tidak pernah ingin keluar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kegelapan?**_

 _ **Jika kalian bertanya padaku, jawabannya adalah ya, aku tahu. Pasalnya aku telah melupakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam cahaya sejak tiga tahun lalu kala kecelakaan itu terjadi.**_

 _ **Sebuah tabrakan beruntun bukan hanya berhasil merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku, namun juga menarik diriku ke dalam kegelapan. Benturan yang kuat di area kepala telah mengakibatkan aku kehilangan kemampuan dalam melihat.**_

 _ **Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan kini aku buta.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul. Autumn, 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terlambat. Ia bilang ia akan tiba dalam waktu setengah jam. Tapi nyatanya, ia belum berada di kafe ketika Baekhyun tiba di sana.

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Kebutaan yang ia alami membuatnya lebih memilih mengurung diri dibanding beraktivitas di luar ruang. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, ketika ia mengalami patah hati pertama dalam hidupnya.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak Baekhyun mengunjungi kafe favoritnya itu, dan suasana terasa terlalu aneh baginya. Ia menghela nafas, menghirup aroma coklat dan kopi di udara. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong, hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Dulu ia tidak seperti ini, tapi kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika kalian berada di keramainan, sedangkan apa yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat di tangannya yang tertaut satu sama lain di atas meja.

 _Kumohon Luhan, cepatlah datang._

"Maaf, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Baekhyun. Dan bukan, itu sama sekali bukan suara Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan dengan kosong, merasa tak yakin harus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mana. Dahinya berkerut takut.

"Oh, maaf. Mungkin kursi ini sudah ada pemiliknya? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh oleh nada lembut yang digunakan suara itu. Pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Suara berat itu terkekeh ramah, dan Baekhyun bersumpah, sudah begitu lama sejak ia mendengar tawa yang begitu menenangkan seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu pesanan kopiku, dan ini satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku berdiri saja."

"Duduklah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

Baekhyun nyaris bisa membayangkan ekspresi bingung yang ditampilkan pria itu, dan tanpa sadar itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Duduklah, lagipula temanku belum datang. Kau bisa duduk selagi menunggu kopimu."

 _"Thanks."_ Ujar pria itu, dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar sebuah senyuman di suaranya.

Mungkin keputusan Baekhyun untuk membiarkan pria itu duduk semeja dengannya sama sekali tidaklah tepat. Karena pada akhirnya mereka seakan terjebak oleh suasana kikuk di antara mereka.

"Kau baru saja menangis." Pria asing bersuara berat itu berujar tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun nyaris melonjak kaget, jika saja ia tak mengingat ada seseorang di seberang meja.

"A-apa?"

"Maaf, maksudku- aku tidak sengaja menyadari bekas air mata di wajahmu, jadi aku- oh, maaf. Lupakan ucapanku." Pria itu terdengar salah tingkah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi malu yang mungkin dimunculkan pria tersebut.

"Tak apa." Baekhyun menyeka pelupuk matanya yang memang sedikit basah.

 _"Gwenchana?"_

Baekhyun terkaget dengan nada khawatir yang pria itu gunakan. Namun di sisi lain hatinya menghangat oleh alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku bukan bermaksud ikut campur atau semacamnya. Aku hanya-"

"Kekasihku baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami." Ujar Baekhyun, kembali memotong ucapan pria tersebut. "Kami sudah cukup lama berkencan, dan baru saja ia memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak."

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia berbicara tentang hal ini pada orang asing yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia hanya ingin, dan bibirnya terlanjur menumpahkan itu semua.

"...Kenapa?" Tanya pria tersebut, terdengar bingung sekaligus ragu.

Dahi Baekhyun kembali berkerut, berusaha mencari jawaban di kepalanya.

 _Mengapa ia meninggalkanku?_

"Entahlah. Mungkin... karena ia bosan. Atau mungkin ia malu memiliki seorang kekasih yang buta." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, merasa tersakiti oleh kenyataan yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Mustahil."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang lurus ke depan, meski tak tahu pasti dimana lawan bicaranya berada.

"Apa maksudmu."

Pria tersebut terdengar menghela nafas, seakan tidak percaya Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik. Aku bahkan tak percaya ada seseorang yang mau menyia-nyiakan seorang kekasih secantik dirimu."

Pipi Baekhyun menghangat mendengarnya. Tapi bukan pujian itu yang membuat dadanya berdebar, melainkan ketulusan yang bisa ia rasakan dari hatinya.

"Itu sama sekali tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku buta, tuan." Sangkal Baekhyun kembali.

"Kau salah mengucapkan kalimatmu." Tangan pria itu terulur, menyingkirkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Tidak bisa melihat sama sekali tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau begitu cantik."

 _"Mr. Park Chanyeol, double espresso!"_

Pria itu menghela nafas, dan Baekhyun mendengar suara kursi yang didorong ke belakang.

"Pesananku sudah jadi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Dan terimakasih sudah memberikanku tempat duduk."

 _ **Park Chanyeol. Namanya Park Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun mengulang nama itu di dalam hatinya.

"T-tunggu." Ujar Baekhyun buru-buru, tepat ketika Chanyeol baru berdiri dari kursinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi dimana ia berharap pria itu berada.

"Apa kita...bisa bertemu lagi?" Lirih Baekhyun, dan ia berharap suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu memohon ketika mengucapkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, meski Baekhyun tak menyadari senyuman tersebut.

"Mau bertukar nomor ponsel?"

Dan mungkin, ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah cinta baru bagi Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan kemudian kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?! Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak percaya kau sungguh-sungguh berkencan dengan pria asing itu!" Ujar Luhan seraya memandang sahabatnya yang terduduk di sofa dengan tatapan tak peduli.

Well, Bekhyun sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Luhan akan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja tidak akan setuju.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia baik, dan sekarang ia bukan lagi orang asing, Lu. Tidak ketika kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama dua bulan ini." Jawab Baekhyun santai, meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Baik?!" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu pada orang asing yang baru saja kau temui?"

"Sudah kubilang, kami sudah tahu banyak satu sama lain!" Ujar Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Seperti apa? Kau bahkan tak tahu pasti pekerjaan macam apa yang dia miliki. Dan kau bahkan berani berkencan dengannya?" Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ia memiliki kerja _part time_ di sebuah bar, dan bermain sebagai guitarist band indie. Lagipula pekerjaan sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk mencari arah menuju kamarnya.

"Kris akan sangat marah jika mengetahui ini, kau tahu." Gumam Luhan, yang mana membuat Baekhyun seketika berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kris hyung tidak akan tahu jika kau tutup mulut, Lu." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin menyembunyikan hal itu dariku, Baek?"

Baekhyun seketika membeku ketika suara Kris terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Jangan bercanda, Baek. Kau tidak tahu hal apa yang mungkin orang itu mau darimu. Ia bisa saja hanya memanfaatkanmu." Suara Kris terdengar dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut tak percaya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan kecewa.

"Kau memberitahu Yifan hyung?" Desisnya.

"Ini demi keamananmu, Baek. Kris harus tahu semuanya." Jawab Luhan tenang, seakan-akan jawaban itu tak membuat kekecewaan Baekhyun semakin meluap.

"Persetan dengan keamananku. Aku tidak butuh pendapat kalian. Aku memang buta, tapi aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan apa yang ku mau!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal bercampur marah.

"Baekhyun!" Bentak Kris, tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur keluar dari ruangan tersebut, berjalan tertatih di antara gelap.

Malam itu, Baekhyun terbaring di kamarnya dengan ponsel yang tak hentinya berdering. Baekhyun mengenal suara _ringtone_ itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengangkatnya.

Ia benci berdebat dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Namun ia lebih benci dengan kenyataan bahwa apa yang Luhan dan Kris katakan sangatlah benar.

Banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin berusaha memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang tuna netra. Mungkin termasuk juga Chanyeol.

 _ **Aku benci semua ini.**_

 _ **Namun aku juga merindukannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu penuh Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia kehilangan nafsu makan dan semua semangatnya dalam beraktivitas. Ia mengabaikan segala bujukan Luhan, tak menganggap kehadiran Kris, dan memilih berbaring di atas ranjangnya sepanjang waktu.

Malam itu, pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Merasa tahu jelas siapa yang masuk, Baekhyun mengernyit kesal di balik selimutnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Lu. Berhentilah masuk kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu." Gerutunya.

"Maaf."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Itu sama sekali bukan suara Luhan, melainkan Park Chanyeol yang kini berada di kamarnya.

"Luhan mengijinkanku kemari, dan kupikir kau sudah tidur. Karena itulah aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan suara berat itu. Amat sangat rindu hingga ia serasa menangis saat itu juga.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak juga memberi tanggapan, Chanyeol mulai meragu. Apa kehadirannya di sini justru sebuah kesalahan?

"Aku akan pergi jika kau merasa terganggu, Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menggenggam selimutnya erat.

"Tidak." Lirih Baekhyun. "Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Berbaring di sisinya, dan memastikan isak tangis di bibirnya menghilang perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yeol?"

"Kekasihku tak menghubungiku selama satu minggu penuh, dan itu membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun memukul dadanya.

"Apa kau bertemu Luhan di bawah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan, dan juga kakakmu yang protektif itu. Aku bertemu keduanya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, membayangkan reaksi macam apa yang Luhan dan Kris berikan kepada Chanyeol. "Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jeda sesaat, dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dalam ke pelukan. "Ya, kami berbicara tentang beberapa hal. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Yang penting, aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini, Baek."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan erat Chanyeol, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang terasa seperti mint.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, jika ada saat dimana aku sangat membenci kebutaanku, itu adalah saat ini. Aku benci buta sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat ini, aku ingin melihat ekspresi yang kau buat, aku ingin bisa melihatmu, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang si pria tinggi, menghitung detak jantungnya, dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membelai rambutnya sayang, memberi kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki wajah yang jelek jika kau ingin tahu. Mataku terlalu besar, dan banyak orang mengatakan bahwa telingaku terlalu lebar. Aku sama sekali tidak tampan."

Baekhyun tertawa hangat mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang tersenyum." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu seperti apa ekspresiku saat ini. Aku sedang tersenyum, dan aku sedang memandangmu."

Baekhyun termenung, seakan memikirkan ucapan tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih rapat ke dekapan dada. "Oh, percayalah. Orang bilang senyumku terlalu lebar untuk bisa disebut normal, dan aku memiliki sederet gigi yang begitu banyak. Percayalah, kau bahkan tak akan suka jika melihatnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kau terdengar...menarik."

"Ya, unik lebih tepatnya." Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu? Aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tapi aku hanya-

Kalimat Baekhyun belum sempat selesai, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan lentik tersebut ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun sesaat terkesiap, dan dengan ragu menelusuri wajah Chanyeol perlahan.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, telingamu jelas lebih lebar dari telinga pada umumnya." Lirihnya, menelusurkan jemari lentiknya ke telinga tersebut, turun hingga anak rambut di tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Oh, percayalah. Ini jauh lebih lebar dari yang kau kira." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi aku suka. Telinga ini membuatmu istimewa."

Keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian, membiarkan jemari Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol. Pipinya, hidungnya, mata, dan bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Baek."

Baekhyun terhenti, memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapannya yang hanya mampu melihat gelap.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku, Tuan Park?"

"Tergantung. Apa itu berhasil?"

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, bibir mencebik kesal, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh, kau begitu cantik. Amat sangat cantik."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku." Lirih Baekhyun, gagal menyembunyikan rona yang perlahan menjalari pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, merengkuh wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipis itu lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu semua lukisanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah meminta Luhan untuk menyingkirkan semua benda-benda itu, tapi ia selalu punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya."

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat.

"Dulu aku sangat suka melukis. Kris hyung mengambil alih perusahaan, karena aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan bisnis keluarga. Meski kami tak memiliki hubungan darah, saat ini Kris hyung adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sejak umma appa meninggal."

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam, sesekali memberikan kecupan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baek, dengar. Aku...mendengar ini dari Luhan. Ia bilang kau bersikeras menolak operasi mata yang seharusnya bisa kau lakukan. Tapi mengapa?"

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Untuk apa, Yeol? Mampu melihat hanya akan membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tak memiliki siapapun."

"Tapi sekarang kau mempunyai aku. Kau punya mimpimu." Chanyeol membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku...takut Yeol. Bagaimana jika aku menjalani operasi itu hanya untuk kemudian tersadar bahwa penglihatanku tak akan pernah kembali?" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maka aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Malam itu Baekhyun termenung. Gelap. Tapi ia bisa membayangkan cahaya dan warna jika saja Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Ia tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak empat tahun, Baekhyun tidak memimpikan kegelapan dalam tidurnya. Ada Chanyeol, di antara lelap, memeluk tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas-berkas data di atas meja kerja. Memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tangan terulur ke sisi dinding untuk mencari arah.

"Baek apa yang kau-

"Aku ingin melakukan operasi. Aku ingin bisa melihat lagi hyung..." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, memotong apapun yang akan Kris ucapkan.

Selama sepersekian detik tak ada jawaban apapun dari pria yang lebih tua, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun meragu. Hingga kehangatan sepasang lengan seketika memeluknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Membalas pelukan itu, merasakan kelegaan yang mengalir dalam diri sang kakak laki-laki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku takut."

Tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut surai coklat karamel Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Chanyeol..."

 _"Yes, baby?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum oleh nama panggilan itu.

"Aku ingin bisa melihatmu. Jika aku sudah bisa melihat kembali, bolehkah aku melukismu, Yeol?"

Jeda sesaat, namun kemudian Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut.

"Tentu, _baby_. Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Operasi berjalan lancar, namun tak seorangpun bisa menyimpulkan hingga hasilnya dibuka satu bulan yang akan datang.

Saat-saat pemulihan, Chanyeol selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun. Datang setiap hari dan memastikan Baekhyun tidak kesepian. Satu hari, dua hari, tapi entah mengapa hari-hari selanjutnya, perlahan frekuensi kedatangan pria tinggi itu berkurang. Mulanya ia hanya datang pagi dan sore, lalu hanya sore hari, beberapa hari sekali, hingga dua minggu kemudian, ia tak lagi datang sama sekali.

Baekhyun berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk melakukan suatu hal. Tapi hari-hari berlalu dan ia tak kunjung datang. Hingga tibalah hari perban matanya kan dibuka. Penentu keberhasilan atau tidaknya operasi yang ia jalani.

Baekhyun harap Chanyeol di sini.

Ia harap Chanyeol adalah sosok yang kan dilihatnya kala ia kembali sanggup melihat.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Cahaya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak ada di sana. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah menduga rasanya kan sesakit ini.

 _ **Jika keluar dari kegelapan berarti kehilangan dirimu, Yeol. Aku lebih baik tetap berada dalam kegelapan selamanya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inikah maumu?**_

 _ **Meninggalkanku ketika diriku telah kembali melihat cahaya?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Winter 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, Kris Hyung sudah menunggumu di lantai bawah." Luhan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kuas dan kanfas lukisannya.

"Sebentar lagi Lu, aku perlu menyelesaikan detail yang satu ini sebelum besok pagi. Aku juga belum membereskan sketsa terbaruku.."

"Oh, Baek..." Luhan memijat dahinya, menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke luar ruangan. "Aku akan membereskan semuanya, kau segeralah turun." Ujar lelaki rusa itu, menyerahkan jaket dan syal musim dingin yang tergantung di pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Luhan adalah yang terbaik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ketika deadline pesanan lukisan memburunya, ia adalah yang senantiasa memastikan segalanya berada di bawah kontrol.

Hari ini adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke 21, dan Baekhyun berjanji pada Kris untuk datang hadir mendampinginya.

Terdengar pintu kamar diketuk, dan Kris hyung muncul di ambang pintu, nampak tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kau siap, adik kecil?"

Tanya pria tinggi itu seraya mengamati Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memandang refleksi dirinya, memastikan tak ada yang kurang dari kemeja _baby blue_ yang ia kenakan, dengan rambut _honey blonde-_ nya yang tertata rapi.

"Apa kau yakin sudah tidak ada yang kurang dengan penampilanku, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berbalik, memandang hyungnya dengan bibir mencebik.

 _"Believe me, you're beyond beautiful t'night, Baek."_ Kris menepuk pelan rambut dongsaengnya, membuat Baekhyun menghindar agar si pria tinggi tak menghancurkan tatanannya.

"Terimakasih sudah bersedia ikut denganku malam ini, Baek."

"Tak apa, Hyung. Lagipula aku harus muncul di depan publik sekali-sekali. Ini memang akan terasa sedikit aneh, tapi paling tidak aku akan mencoba."

"Percayalah, semuanya akan menyukaimu. Bahkan aku sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau akan banyak pria dan wanita yang berusaha mendekatimu malam ini."

Selama sepersekian detik, senyum Baekhyun terjatuh, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan kekehan pelan.

 _ **Ya, mungkin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama sejak Baekhyun berada di atmosfer semacam ini, dan ia tak bisa mengelak dari ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Sapaan-sapaan ramah dari kolega perusahaan terdengar asing, dan tatapan-tatapan dari segala arah sungguh membuatnya begitu paranoid. Seakan-akan semua orang tengah menilainya saat itu. Berkasak-kusuk tentang adik tiri dari Kris Wu, dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'kecelakaan beruntun' dan 'kebutaan'.

 _ **Aku butuh keluar dari sini. Aku butuh udara segar untuk menenangkanku.**_

Dan itulah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dengan langkah lemah ia menuju lantai atas _ballroom_ tersebut, berharap kan menemukan balkon atau semacamnya dimana ia kan bisa menenangkan diri.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara keramaian di lantai utama. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia ingin sesaat keluar dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke persimpangan lorong sayap timur bangunan, dan ketika itulah lampu seketika padam. Baekhyun membeku. Samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengarkan keributan di lantai bawah. Namun kakinya tak berani bergerak barang sedikitpun.

 _ **Gelap.**_

 _ **Ini terlalu gelap.**_

Ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Hyung...?" Lirih Baekhyun pelan, seakan berharap kakak tirinya tersebut tengah ada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Kris Hyung..." Suaranya semakin tercekat.

Ini menakutkan.

Gelap. Dan ia sendirian.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemah, dadanya tercekat oleh sebuah serangan panik yang tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya, dan nafasnya tersengal bagai oksigen menolak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk lemah di lantai marmer yang dingin, mata terpejam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Ini menakutkan...**_

 _ **Ini amat sangat menakutkan...**_

Dan ia terus terisak...

 _'Baekhyun...'_

"Baekhyun..."

 _ **Sebuah suara.**_

"Baekhyun!"

 _ **Siapa...**_

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 _ **Chanyeol... Apa itu...dirimu...?**_

"Yeol..." Lirih Baekhyun samar. Berharap suara itu bukan hanya halusinasinya semata.

Dan kehangatan itupun seketika menyelimutinya. Sebuah rengkuhan kuat, namun juga lembut dari sepasang lengan yang begitu Baekhyun rindukan.

"Chanyeol..." Lirihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _"Its okay_ , jangan takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 _ **Sungguh, jika ini hanya mimpi, aku tak pernah ingin terbangun.**_

"Mengapa...kau meninggalkanku, Chanyeol... Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya kesunyian dalam kegelapan. Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana pelukan pada tubuhnya mengerat. Baekhyun terisak.

"Baek, kita harus keluar dari sini..."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Apa itu karena aku sudah tak lagi terjebak dalam kegelapan? Karena aku sudah tak lagi buta, jadi kau pergi meninggalkanku, Yeol? Apa ini yang kau mau sejak awal ketika memintaku untuk menjalani operasi itu?! Agar kau bisa pergi segera setelah aku mendapatkan kemampuan melihatku kembali...?"

"Baek..."

"Hentikan. Berhenti memanggilku seakan aku berarti bagimu, Yeol. Jika memang karena aku sudah tak lagi buta adalah alasanmu pergi, lebih baik aku tak pernah menjalani operasi itu, Chanyeol. Jika berada di kegelapan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bersamamu, aku lebih baik tidak pernah keluar..."

"Baek... _baby_ , ku mohon... Berhenti berbicara seperti itu... Kita harus keluar dari sini."

"Tidak!" Jerit Baekhyun, "Jangan bawa aku keluar... Jangan bawa aku keluar dari sini, Yeol."

"Baek-"

"Lalu apa, Chanyeol? Kau akan membawaku keluar, membawaku ke dalam cahaya, dan sekali lagi kehilangan dirimu? Jangan bawa aku keluar dari kegelapan, jika itu hanyalah caramu untuk pergi dariku..."

"Di sini berbahaya, Baek. Gedung ini terbakar, dan kita harus segera keluar."

Namun alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru mengucapkan hal yang lain.

"Apa kau malu, Yeol...?"

"...?"

"Telingamu. Apa kau malu jika aku melihat telingamu, dan kemudian berubah membencimu?"

Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang amat sangat dirindukan Baekhyun. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, pria tinggi itu mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan tangannya.

"Aku takut. Bukan oleh kegelapan. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Lirih lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun tak paham. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh begitu dalam pada pria yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun malam itu. Dan satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu.

 _ **Hangat**_.

Bukan kehangatan yang menyesakkan, namun sebaliknya, kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan. Seakan kehangatan itu melindunginya dari tajamnya udara musim dingin di luar sana.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, sekali. Dua kali.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Sebuah suara menyapanya, dan jantung Baekhyun seakan mencelos keluar dari rusuknya.

"...Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun, berusaha melihat di antara gelap ruangan.

"Ya, ini aku." Jari-jari Chanyeol menyapu pipi Baekhyun lembut. Begitu hati-hati, seakan sentuhan selembut apapun kan menghancurkannya.

Apa ini masih bagian dari mimpinya?

Baekhyun memeluknya, membawa Chanyeol semakin rapat dengan dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol... Sangat merindukanmu..."

"Ya, aku tahu, Baek. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat."

"Dimana ini...?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Di kamarmu."

Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, samar, di antara siraman cahaya bulan dari jendela balkonnya yang terbuka.

Ini nyata.

Chanyeol... Nyata. Di sisinya.

Dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Kau berbohong."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau bohong. Kau bilang kau tidak...tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Membiarkan Baekhyun menyapukan jemarinya ke wajahnya, mata, hidung, lengkung bibir, hingga merengkuh kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak berbohong soal telingamu. Ini...sangat lebar."

Senyum Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi kekehan renyah.

"Kau nyata." Bisik Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir merah jambu itu. Lembut, dan hangat. Baekhyun menyambutnya, mencengkeram rambut belakang Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Nafas mereka beradu. Cepat, dan panas.

"Aku menginginkanmu... Hhhh... Aku menginginkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Baek-"

"Lakukan, Chanyeol. Kumohon lakukan. Aku ingin melihat segalanya. Merasakan segalanya dengan utuh. Ekspresimu, dan gerak tubuhmu padaku..."

Dan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menanggalkan tiap helai kain yang lelaki mungil itu kenakan. Menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah permainan panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau meninggalkaku, Yeol?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Baek. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Lalaki mungil itu mengangguk, menyusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang bahwa aku bekerja untuk sebuah bar di kota? Sejak kau memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi itu, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memainkan helai-helai rambut Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Keluargaku adalah pemilik Park Corporation."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kau pasti bercanda'.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, bagi keluargaku, aku adalah duri dalam daging. Aku seorang pembangkang, dan selalu melakukan apapun yang kumau. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berubah ketika aku mengenalmu. Aku kembali ke perusahaan keluargaku. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup panjang, tapi paling tidak aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang cukup layak untukmu."

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku."

"Hanya untuk sementara. Hanya hingga aku cukup pantas untuk muncul di hadapanmu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, nampak tak puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana seandainya kau kembali di suatu hari, dan aku sudah menjadi milik orang yang lain saat itu?"

Chanyeol meletakkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku sudah memastikan Luhan mengawasimu selama aku pergi."

 _ **Sial. Ternyata Luhan tahu tentang ini semua.**_

"Yang pasti kau ada di pelukanku saat ini. Itu yang terpenting." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semuanya bukan mengenai aku berada di antara kegelapan atau cahaya...**_

 _ **Karena aku tak pernah kan takut gelap, ketika kau berada di sisiku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baek?"

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh, membalas senyuman lembut pria tinggi di hadapannya. Namun tatapannya segera teralih pada sosok bocah mungil di gendongan pria tinggi itu.

"Oh, _uri_ Chanhyunie sudah bangun?" Baekhyun meraih bocah mungil di dalam gendongan suaminya. Mengecupnya dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow, Baek. Chanhyunie terlihat sangat manis di sini." Ujar Chanyeol, memandang lukisan yang masih setengah basah di hadapannya. "Um, tapi Baek. Apa telingaku memang nampak selebar itu?"

"Oh, shut up, Yeol. Aku mencintai telinga dumbo ini, kau tahu." Jawab Baekhyun, mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman nakal.

 _ **Ini bukan mengenai aku berada di antara gelap atau terang.**_

 _ **Ini tentang kau berada di sisiku atau tidak.**_

"I love you, Baek." Bisik suara baritone itu.

 _Aku tak akan pernah lebih bahagia._

 _Ini sempurna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

3.5 jam buat nulis + ngedit ini.

Ide ff ini aku ambil dari salah satu prompt yang udah lama aku buat. Tapi aku sama sekali ga nyangka akhirnya bakal kayak gini.

Insomnia. I feel so restless, yet I can't sleep at all.

Much love,

Mashedpootato.

P.s : happy 5th anniversary EXO! ❤


End file.
